


Never Let Me Go

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, Fools in Love, Kissing, M/M, Maybe Some Slight Angst, Secret Relationship, Teasing, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “What would your father say if he knew?” Ignis murmurs against his chest.“Dunno.” Gladio shrugs, pressing a kiss to Ignis’s sweat-damp hair, his fingers idly tracing up and down Ignis’s arm. They lie tangled together in Ignis’s sheets, the light from the candle next to the bed dancing over their naked bodies. “Why? What would your uncle say?”Ignis chuckles, his breath ghosting over Gladio’s skin. “I can’t be entirely certain, but I imagine he’d try to dissuade us—the only child of House Scientia, carrying on a secret liaison with the only son of House Amicitia? It would be a scandal if it ever went public.”Ignis and Gladio discuss whether their families would approve of their secret affair.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Swordy, who is a delightful human being and a wonderful writing partner. You know what this is for. <3

“What would your father say if he knew?” Ignis murmurs against his chest.  
  
“Dunno.” Gladio shrugs, pressing a kiss to Ignis’s sweat-damp hair, his fingers idly tracing up and down Ignis’s arm. They lie tangled together in Ignis’s sheets, the light from the candle next to the bed dancing over their naked bodies. “Why? What would your uncle say?”  
  
Ignis chuckles, his breath ghosting over Gladio’s skin. “I can’t be entirely certain, but I imagine he’d try to dissuade us—the only child of House Scientia, carrying on a secret liaison with the only son of House Amicitia? It would be a scandal if it ever went public.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I _know_ so.” Ignis lifts himself on his elbow to look down at Gladio. “We’re both close to the crown, and your family practices primogeniture. You’ll be expected to marry and sire an heir.”  
  
Gladio grins up at him, his eyes glowing like honey in the glow of the bedside lamp. “Who says I gotta marry a woman to do that?”  
  
“Your father.”  
  
“C’mon, Iggy, it’s the year seven hundred and fifty-five,” Gladio says. “I think my dad is cool with guys loving other guys.” When Ignis lifts an incredulous eyebrow, Gladio laughs. “Seriously. I sometimes get the feeling he thinks we have a thing going on.”  
  
Ignis frowns. “What? How?”  
  
“Iggy, you come over for Sunday dinners all the time,” Gladio says, running his palms slowly up Ignis’s flanks, his warm touch sending a pleasant shiver through him. “That was normal when we were kids and I lived at home, but you gotta admit, it ain’t so normal now.”  
  
Perhaps Gladio has a point. In his youth, Ignis spent many afternoons at the Amicitia household, playing tag in its halls with Gladio and Iris, and Clarus habitually invited him to join the family for supper. It worked out well for Ignis. As much as he loved his uncle, the man was not equipped to care for a child, and his work at the Citadel often kept him away from home at all hours. Sharing a meal with the Amicitias was like having a family of his own for a little while.  
  
It’s a tradition they should have dropped when Gladio moved into his own apartment and Ignis took on more responsibilities at the Citadel, but as their friendship developed into something more, it seemed only natural to carry on.  
  
“Perhaps,” Ignis admits. “But has he said something specific…?”  
  
“No, but he’s stopped asking me when I’m gonna bring a girl home,” Gladio answers.  
  
“And that’s out of the ordinary?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gladio brushes Ignis’s hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear, looking up at him with a soft, sleepy fondness. “He’s been harassing me about settling down since I was nineteen, y’know.”  
  
“Perhaps he’s merely given up on you,” Ignis teases. “Three years of hounding one’s son to make a match with an eligible bachelorette? That would be exhausting to any father.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. Not him,” Gladio says. “You know how stubborn he is. Nah, he knows, Iggy, and he ain’t said anything, so my guess is he must approve.”  
  
“I should hope so. You’ll never do better than me.”  
  
Gladio growls in mock outrage and effortlessly rolls Ignis onto his back, pinning him to the mattress with the weight of his body. His hands come up to tangle with Ignis’s on the pillow, and Ignis lets out a breathless laugh, his eyes fluttering closed, as Gladio grazes his lips over the sensitive skin of his throat.  
  
“You sure about that? ‘Cause my dad’s got a whole lot of friends with daughters he’d love to hook me up with,” Gladio murmurs against his throat.  
  
“You mustn’t make idle threats.”  
  
“That so?”  
  
Ignis kisses him, putting his legs around Gladio to hold him close. As always, Gladio returns his passion with a desperate hunger, like it’s the first meeting of their lips all over again. It leaves Ignis breathless, his body heating with arousal as it responds to Gladio’s warm, firm weight lying between his legs.  
  
But he’s the first to break the kiss. “Yes, because then I’d have to fight off anyone who tried to take you from me.”  
  
“Including the eligible bachelorettes?”  
  
“I’m afraid so. And your father, if the situation demanded it.”  
  
“Really? My dad?” Gladio laughs, drawing back to look at him, his brow creasing as he considers the notion. “I’d actually pay to see that.”  
  
“Of course you would.”  
  
“It ain’t gonna happen, though.” Gladio kisses his cheek, then his throat, and Ignis closes his eyes, letting himself be adored by this beautiful, wonderful man. “‘Cause I love you, Iggy, and I ain’t gonna let anyone take you from me, either.”


End file.
